


Her Eyes

by mikimouze16



Series: One Action at a Time [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 11:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikimouze16/pseuds/mikimouze16
Summary: It was his eyes that made Severus rethink his previous understanding.





	Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know that I was going to add to this but I have an idea. These will work alone at first but they will come together to form something bigger.

The only sounds in the room were pages flipping,

A clearing of the throat,

The scratching of letters on paper.

 

_ He didn’t say anything.  _

 

His attention was pulled toward one,

One student with messy hair,

And vivid green eyes.

 

_ He merely waited for him to speak his mind. _

 

Green eyes that were once belonging to girl.

They used to shine with love.

They used to gleam with laughter.

 

_ He stared at him, waiting for him to talk. _

 

Now they belonged to a boy.

They showed no happiness.

They showed no joy.

 

_ “Have you noticed?” _

 

No, they seemed lifeless.

They was nothing behind them now.

Dull, cold and resigned. 

 

_ “Yes,” He hesitated.  _

 

The boy smiled at his friend.

It wasn’t honest.

It was fake, he could tell.

 

_ “It’s his eyes, isn’t it?” The other asked. _

 

The smile seemed forced,

It was just slightly to wide.

It came seconds too late.

 

_ He watched the other man before he spoke, _

 

He watched as he walked out the class.

He knew then.

He knew that he was wrong.

 

_ “Her’s were so full of life. _

 

The kid before him wasn’t spoiled.

He wasn’t a bully.

Nor was he arrogant.

 

_ So full of love. _

 

This kid was hurting.

Trying to move forward,

Only to be pushed back.

 

_ His seem dead.” He whispered the last part.  _

  
  
  



End file.
